Mine Again
by goldsworthyy
Summary: Clare left the Frostival smiling after kissing Eli but what happens when he comes back? Are his feelings mutual?


**This takes place in the present and everything that has happened has happened.**

**btw sorry if there are any mistakes, my spell check is acting up.**

**I do not own anything except the plot.. sadly. **

**If i owned Degrassi, Eclare would be endgame and they would bring the skate boarder back to the intro :P**

Clare's POV

I hated nights like these. I had no idea really where i was going with life. All i heard was my now step brother and girlfriend, Jenna, in the room next to me; enjoying themselves. Sometimes i wonder if maybe Jake would have stayed if was wasn't so christian. But also it doesn't make sense to me because i tried to give it up to him and he wouldn't take it. I couldn't wait for Eli to come back from his holiday trip. I needed him more than anything since the Frostival. Hanging out with thim, even if it was just working on the paper that i stupidly took control of, made me think of all the good memories... not the bad ones.

I truthy missed Elijah Goldsworthy.

I missed him so bad that it hurt.

My clock hit 11pm and i thought it would be time to try and get to bed even if tomorrow was Saturday. As soon as i started to close my eyes - my phone went off. I never opened my eyes more quickly.

I read my iphone is aww "I'm home :) Want to have that talk now?"

Seeing his name on my phone made me so happy.

"Sure. :) Where do you want me to meet you?" i replied. At first i thought the smiley face was too much but i kept it anyway.

"I'll pick you up."

And i didn't even reply. I just looked out my window till i saw Bullfrogs car pull up outside.

I snuck down the stairs and made my way outside not waking or interrupting anything that was going on in my house.

I was greeted by Eli infront of the passenger door waiting for me. He opened the door like a complete gentleman, like nothing bad has happened in the past. We exchanged our hellos then made our way down the dark streets.

"So where are we going?" I asked out of curiousity.

"Honestly, i have no clue. I was thinking you had something in mind."

"Uhmmm." I thought out loud quickly and made my decision. I continued "How about the school football field. Nobody would be in yards of that place."

The car got quiet for a second and i thought i said something wrong. I really wasn't sure what was going on in Eli's head anymore. Now i think about it i never really knew what went on in his head.

"To Degrassi!" He playfully raised his voice a little.

The car ride was short and quiet except for my phone call from Jake which caused Eli to turn off his CD so i knew he was listening to our conversation.

"What do you want, Jake?"

"Where are you?"

"Out. Don't worry about me." It was kind that he cared but i knew the real reason he called was because my mom didn't want to. She was still pissed at me about the fight we had the day before.

"Okay Clare, Don't get mad at me. I was trying to be a good brother." Sadly, he was being more of a brother to me than Darcy was ever a sister to me. He made sure i was okay and safe at all times. I don't know if it was because we dated before and it was still a boyfriend instict or if he was trying to be my brother; i never had a brother before, i wasn't really sure how they were suppose to act.

"Thanks but i'll be fine." I made my voice more of a motherly tone and hung up.

'Who was that?" Eli asked as if he didn't know or hear me say his name 20 seconds prior.

"Jake."

The rest of the ride was completly quiet since we were almost at Degrassi.

We got out of Bullfrogs car and made our way to the middle of the field. I don't know why but i just wanted to grab his hand and interlock our fingers; but i knew it wasn't the time.

I sat down on the Panther logo and Eli joined me, keeping his distance but it wasn't too far.

"So this talk.." my voice trailed off and we knew neither of us wanted to have it, which could have been a good thing. Me breaking the silence meant he had to talk first and i liked that; i hated starting awkward conversations.

Eli's POV

I knew Clare good enough to know she would make me start this conversation. No matter how many times i tried to reherse it in my head, I knew Clare and i knew how unpredicable she was.

"I'll be honest Clare, I love you, i truthly do. I'm all for dating again and trying to pick up where we left off before the craziness but i don't want to hurt you. I want to make sure these feelings you have more me again aren't just to get Jake back. I know you wouldn't do that but i love you and i miss you more than anything. You've been on my mind 24/7. I really have no clue whats going though your mind right now but if you want to, i'll willing to start over and be in a relationship again." i can't believe i just confessed that. I couldn't read her face and she didn't even say anything. This wasn't like Clare. I continued. "Please say something before i throw up." I chuckled but she didn't join in.

"I don't know what to say, Eli." She looked me in the eyes and i tried to read her again but her once bright blue eyes were now dark and mysterious... She spoke again. "I just don't want to hurt you Eli; but sadly not being with you is hurting me."

"And i don't want that. I don't want either of us hurt-" i got cut off by her.

"So i guess the only way for both of us not to get hurt is to get back together. It's obvious that we both need each other." she said exacty that was in my mind.

I didn't know what to say next. I just stared at her beauty. The moonlight really enhanced it.

We both had a staring contest; smiling the whole time.

It was my turn, I moved her fallen curl behind her ear with my thumb and slowly connected our lips.

All of our kisses feel like our first but this one was different. It was the first of many more kisses that were in our future. We both pulled away but kept our foreheads one. I pulled her onto my lap and smiled at her beauty which caused her to blush. She was mine again, and i couldn't be happier.

* * *

**I know this wasn't great but i thought it was upload worthy. **

**Don't forget to review :D**

**Bad or good. I need some criteria. **

**-leahhh**


End file.
